


Antes que eu parta

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A última noite de Sam na Terra antes dela começar sua jornada para o sistema Joviano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes que eu parta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before I go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136921) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Fusão com o universo de Planetes (プラネテス) do Makoto Yukimura.

Sam girou seu anel de casamento no dedo, ainda não acostumada com ele. No dia seguinte, sua jornada para o sistema Joviano iria começar, e ela iria deixar toda a sua vida para trás.

“Você deveria dormir, nós vamos ter que ir para o aeroporto cedo amanhã,” Janet disse, sem nem abrir os olhos.

“Não acredito que nosso casamento vai começar com tantos anos separadas. Não quero te deixar, mas isso é uma coisa que preciso fazer. Isso faz sentido?”

Janet suspirou, vendo que não iria conseguir voltar a dormir tão cedo quanto esperava. “Já te disse que entendo. Se não entendesse, não teria querido me casar antes que você partisse. E não é como se nós não pudéssemos nos comunicar. Não vai ser fácil, mas também não vai ser terrível.”

“Talvez o meu pai tivesse razão. Talvez nós devêssemos ter esperado. Não quero que você me culpe por ter que estar presa a esse casamento enquanto estiver aqui sozinha.”

Janet se moveu na cama para olhar para ela. “Presa? Sam, eu te amo. Queria me casar contigo para que, não importa o que aconteça, ao menos nós possamos ter esses momentos juntas, e sempre vou ser sua esposa.”

“Você pensa isso agora, quando estou aqui contigo, mas como você vai se sentir depois de anos sozinha?”

“Nunca vou estar sozinha, enquanto te carregar no meu coração. Agora será que a gente pode voltar a dormir? Você sabe que nós duas temos que voltar para o espaço amanhã, não sabe?”

Sam riu dessa última parte. “Sim, como poderia esquecer? A gravidade da Terra sempre é tão opressora.”

Janet descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Sam. “Eu não sabia o que estava faltando na minha vida antes de decidir me tornar uma coletora de fragmentos. Ainda não sei se o que não posso perder é você ou o espaço, mas espero nunca ter que descobrir. Você pode ir para o outro lado do sistema solar, mas a única coisa que te peço é que você volte para mim a salvo.”

Sam beijou ela no topo da cabeça. “Vou voltar, prometo.”


End file.
